Military-specific secure systems exist for beaming encoded or encrypted full motion video (FMV) data feeds from unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) directly by a single communication link to specially designed and configured military-specific laptop or handheld secure communication devices. The UAV images are then viewed on the screen of the device. Some of these military-specific secure communication devices are also capable of transmitting data back to the UAV or to other similarly configured secure military-specific communication devices that are in line of sight or very close proximity. Communications between the UAVs and the secure communication devices are typically encoded or encrypted in a way to prevent access by the general population, and the military-specific frequencies used to downlink FMV are generally not directly accessible by commercial devices.